(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device and a gravure printing method using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Lithography is a patterning technique that is used for microfabrication. Commonly used lithography techniques include photolithography, electron-beam lithography, and X-ray lithography, all of which utilize optics or a beam. In the lithography process a photoresist, which is a material that reacts upon irradiation with light, and an etching process, are used to form a pattern. Accordingly, lithography can be a complicated process, and increases the cost of the device and the manufacturing time.
As electronic parts have become smaller and more highly integrated, interest in improved patterning techniques that are suitable for the new size and functions of the elements in the electronic devices has increased.
Printing processes have many merits in terms of simplicity and low cost, as compared to lithography. For instance, gravure offset printing is capable of accurately printing a pattern with a microsize, and is thus an excellent printing process method. In liquid crystal display devices, and also organic electroluminescent devices used in flat panel displays, various patterns such as metal wiring, semiconductors, pixels, color filters, column spacers, and insulating layers may be formed through a printing process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.